


whatever daddy wants

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Vesemir hasn't arrived at Kaer Morhen and his witchers are getting restless; Geralt steps up to handle the situation.Originally posted towitchertrashbag.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 30
Kudos: 278





	1. absent daddy

“Fuck it, let’s go,” Lambert said, taking a fighting stance as he approached Eskel and Geralt. Geralt merely raised an eyebrow.

They’d been cooped up in Kaer Morhen for three weeks, with no sign of Vesemir.

“C’mon, we need to train.”

“And you’re to be the one to tell us what to do, since Vesemir isn’t here?” Eskel said, standing and walking to Lambert, a slight heat and edge to his voice.

Geralt watched the two, could see how they were itching for something… exactly what they usually got from Vesemir.

“Why don’t you fight me and we’ll see who’ll give the orders while he’s not around.”

“Maybe I will, then at least I can order you to shut the fuck up.”

Geralt sighed a very deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Lambert removed a dagger and dropped it on the table. Eskel followed, removing one from his boot. They continued like this, slowly stripping themselves of at least a dozen different deadly devices carried on their person while Geralt grew more and more exasperated.

Finally Eskel was out of weapons and tore open his gambeson, adding it to the pile. At this, Lambert raised an eyebrow, then followed suit. Geralt watched intently as Eskel removed his thin linen shirt, and Lambert did, too. There was a thick tension in the air as each stared at the others muscled, scarred, half-naked body and wondered what the next move would be… or should be.

Geralt stood, slapping the table, growling: “ENOUGH!” Eskel and Lambert both jolted, a thrill in each of their eyes.

“You’re acting like imbeciles,” he told them, noticing the testing look in Lambert’s eye. “Come here.”

“I don’t think I will, Geralt.”

Was Geralt hoping he’d say that? He smirked, and in a flash, grabbed Lambert by the neck, sat, and bent him over his knee. He flushed as he heard Lambert choke out a little moan, feeling how subservient he was in this position.

“If you can’t behave, I’m going to have to punish you,” Geralt told him, then leaned in close to his head and whispered, knowing full well Eskel could hear: “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y _-yes_ ,” Lambert choked out. Geralt could feel him hardening against his thigh, knew Lambert could feel his own arousal building against his torso. He glanced at Eskel, hearing his heart practically racing.

“Eskel, you’ve been good– come pull down Lambert’s trousers for me so he can really feel how bad he’s been.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eskel said, removing any doubt at what they were all doing here. Geralt gave him a smug smile, testing out the role. Eskel reached and unbuttoned Lambert’s trousers, then roughly pulled them down, exposing his lightly hairy ass bent over Geralt’s knee.

“Be a good boy and give me your belt,” Geralt commanded, holding out his gloved hand, relishing how Lambert’s body tensed with anticipation. Eskel instantly unbuckled and pulled the belt off his body in one smooth, practiced motion, and handed it over with a flushed: “Yes, daddy.”

Geralt bent the belt in half and tested it in his hand, no longer holding Lambert in place. Satisfied, he raised an arm, making Lambert wait for the blow.

THWAP. He brought the belt down hard, right at the base of his ass, where it met his thighs. Lambert hissed with a kind of pleasured pain.

THWAP. Geralt watched Eskel watching– he held his eye contact as he raised the belt again.

THWAP– Lambert moaned loudly, his hips wriggling against Geralt’s thigh.

“Such a filthy boy I have here.”

THWAP– Lambert moaned harder, arching his back.

“Do you have something to tell me?”

THWAP.

“ _Daddy– daddy please–”_

THWAP.

“You’re so hard against me now, I can almost how feel how wet you’ve gotten yourself over this. I think that’s enough,” Geralt said, tossing the belt to the floor, then pressed his gloved hand to the reddening skin on Lambert’s ass, at first gently working over and soothing the pain, then groping him harder.

“ _Daddy,”_ Lambert whimpered at the touch.

“Eskel’s been such a good boy, you’re going to suck him off while I work you over,” Geralt growled into his ear, then looked up and beckoned Eskel to his side.

Lambert nodded and arched his back more, raising his mouth to meet Eskel’s cock while also pressing his ass back into Geralt’s touch. Geralt chuckled.

“Greedy, filthy boy,” he said, groping him harder, pressing a gloved finger between his cheeks to softly brush the hair around his asshole.

“Prove to me you deserve to be rewarded. Use that mouth to bring Eskel off like an angel, or you’ll get nothing from me.” Geralt circled and pressed more insistently, and Lambert moaned.

Eskel gripped Geralt’s shoulder as Lambert took more of him in his mouth and brought a hand to the base of his cock and balls.

“Good boy, is he doing well for you?” Geralt asked.

“Yes, daddy, _fuck_ –”

“I don’t know,” Geralt said, an evil grin curling on his face. “I think you should fuck his face, my very good boy.” Eskel shot him an astonished glance.

“Y-yes, daddy, yes–” he said breathlessly, taking Lambert’s head in his hands. “Thank you, thank you, daddy,” he said, slowly thrusting into Lambert’s mouth.

Geralt removed his glove and let Lambert feel his bare hand against his reddened ass, earning a little whimper.

“Oh, does my filthy, naughty boy want a little treat, for doing such good work?” Geralt eased a finger into his ass, earning a deep, grateful groan.

Eskel moaned in response, and let out a very soft “ _fuck.”_

“Are you close?”

“ _Yes, daddy. Yes– please–”_

_“_ Do you want to come on him? Or should he swallow you down?”

“ _Fuck–”_

_“_ You have to tell me,” Geralt said, curling his finger inside Lambert, making him shake with moans.

“Swallow, _please– please daddy, I can’t– I–”_

_“_ You’ve been so good, so good– go ahead and come.” He watched as Eskel’s body tensed with anticipation, as his hands gripped Lambert’s hair in bunches as he thrust into his mouth, his brow creased with concentration, until he came with a soft moan and left Lambert working hard to swallow it all.

“So good, very good,” said Geralt, reaching a hand to Eskel’s cheek to stroke it softly as he caught his breath, looking down at him in a daze.

“Now, should we reward this greedy boy for his trouble?” Lambert whined and moaned beneath Geralt’s touch, pressing back into his fingers.

“So, so filthy,” Geralt told him. “So desperate, aren’t you? No wonder you couldn’t behave yourself.”

“Fuck, please– _please_ daddy,” Lambert begged.

“Eskel,” Geralt said, nodding his head, and Eskel knelt beside Lambert and circled his hand around his straining cock, thumbing over the head and stroking slow.

“Good,” Geralt praised him. “Your pleasure depends on entirely how well you beg,” he told Lambert.

“Oh please, please daddy, please tell him– _fuck,_ ” Lambert said, moaning and writhing again against Geralt’s touch, thrusting into Eskel’s hands.

“Tell him…?”

“ _Please please please let me come, please, daddy, I’ll be so good I swear, just please don’t stop– please, fuck, please–”_

_“_ Very well,” Geralt said, grabbing his throat in one gloved hand as he fucked into his ass with the other. He squeezed just enough, just enough to set Lambert on edge. He nodded to Eskel, who pulled harder, just the way he knew Lambert liked. Lambert’s moans quieted under Geralt’s hand even as he tried to fuck himself harder on his fingers.

“ _Pl– plea– da–”_ he begged, his eyes blinking and dazed from the lack of oxygen. Geralt leaned to his ear and told him: 

“Be a good boy and come for daddy.”

He released his throat and sent Lambert over the edge, coming hard with a scream. When he finally relaxed on Geralt’s lap, he and Eskel looked up at Geralt, both deeply satisfied, but expectant. 

Geralt rose to his feet.

“Get yourselves cleaned up,” he said. He wouldn’t be so satisfied until Vesemir arrived.


	2. daddy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir returns and discovers what Geralt has done.

“Geralt did _what?”_

Vesemir stared the three wolves down as though they were pups again, their faces flushed and embarrassed.

“Geralt, in my quarters. Now.”

“Ooooooooohhhhhh” Lambert and Eskel called after Geralt as he quietly followed Vesemir deeper into the keep of Kaer Morhen.

Vesemir quickly cast igni to bring the fireplace to a roar. Geralt could already feel his face burning as Vesemir shut the door behind him. He looked up at Vesemir’s face, an apology ready to spill out of him, but found the older man’s face filled with affection, with warmth.

Vesemir took off his gloves and gently cupped Geralt’s cheek.

“I’m so proud of you. Taking care of your pack, giving them what they need.” Geralt’s heart skipped at the praise; his skin tingled as Vesemir’s gaze traveled downard.

“Even at the expense of your own pleasure.”

Geralt’s breathing grew shallow and rushed; his mouth hung open in a silent plea.

Vesemir studied his star pupil’s beautiful face, drawing his hand across his cheek.

“You’ve been such a good boy. Would you like a treat?”

“ _Yes, daddy,”_ Geralt breathed out.

Vesemir smiled and rubbed his thumb over Geralt’s full lips, slipping it into his mouth. Geralt sucked eagerly, sighing softly at the touch.

“So good and still so wicked. There’s no need to please me, Geralt.” Vesemir drew his hand away, leaving Geralt quietly anxious again. 

Vesemir sat in a chair at the fireside. “You can please me by pleasing yourself.”

Geralt quirked an eyebrow, then saw Vesemir’s hand pat his lap, beckoning him.

Geralt swallowed hard and unfastened his gambeson, carefully folding it and setting it on a table. He followed with his boots, then his tunic, all as Vesemir watched appreciatively.

“Come here, let me–”

Geralt strode to the seated man, allowing him to unbutton and pull off his trousers and smallclothes, somehow feeling like a gift that was being unwrapped. And Vesemir’s face looked like a feast day’s morning, the way he beamed at Geralt’s cock.

“So strong for me,” Vesemir told him, stroking a hand casually up his thigh and ass. “Are you ready to be rewarded?”

“Daddy I don’t– I don’t deserve–”

“Shhhh shh shh nonsense,” Vesemir said, pressing his fingers to Geralt’s mouth again.

“Sit, I insist. Unless you’ve decided to be a brat?” he asked, a sharp hint of warning in his voice.

“No, daddy,” Geralt said, immediately sitting on Vesemir’s lap.

“Good,” hummed Vesemir, his hands roaming over Geralt’s bare body lecherously. “Do you want to touch yourself for me?” he breathed in Geralt’s ear.

“ _Yes, daddy.”_

 _“_ Show me how good you can be to yourself, taking care of yourself?”

“ _Yes, please, daddy.”_

 _“_ Then show me,” Vesemir said, softly stroking his hands up Geralt’s bare thighs.

Geralt already felt like he was somehow in the fire, the heat curling deep inside of him, and he already felt humiliated at how little he knew it would take to send him over the edge. But he wanted to be a good boy; he needed those words from his mentor more than anything. So he carefully took the base of his cock and his balls in one large hand, already hissing at his own touch.

“Good,” Vesemir whispered to him. “But I want to hear you, Geralt– you don’t have to make words. Just sounds. Do you understand?”

Geralt nodded, his eyes screwed closed, and said: “Yes, _yes daddy.”_

 _“Good,”_ Vesemir told him as he began to slowly stroke his cock, already softly moaning out a:

“ _Fuck, daddy–”_

 _“_ I want them to hear you out there.”

“I want them to hear what a good boy you are, how good boys get rewarded.”

Geralt’s moans grew louder and louder as he slowly pumped, his thumb catching the wetness leaking from his tip and using it to glide back down.

“Good– already so wet and ready, you’re always so ready for me.”

“ _Fuck– daddy I– please–”_

 _“_ Oh no, I’m afraid you’ll have to last just a little longer,” Vesemir said, grasping Geralt’s hips and shifting his own hard cock underneath his ass. Geralt flushed and gasped at the feel of it, began wiggling his hips against Vesemir’s cock, desperate for the sensation of him between his cheeks.

“Good, that’s very good, keep going.”

“ _Yes, daddy.”_

 _“_ Harder, faster, I know you need it faster, don’t you?”

“ _Yes, yes please daddy– fuck”_

One of Vesemir’s hands trailed up Geralt’s torso to pinch a nipple– Geralt arched his back and let out a sharp, aroused cry:

“ _Daddy, fuck! Oh fuck, please! Oh I can’t– I can’t–”_

The other hand held his hip strong, then snaked down to the tender skin just inside his inner thigh beside his cock. Vesemir growled in his ear:

“ _Are you ready?”_

_“Please, please let me– let me– fuck–”_

_“Be a good boy and say it.”_

_“Daddy, please! I’m so– I can’t– let me– let me come–”_

Vesemir brushed two fingers back past Geralt’s cock towards his hole as he whispered: “ _Come for your daddy._ ”

Geralt’s body seized and he thrust helplessly into his hand, Vesemir still pressing insistently against him. He choked out a loud, broken moan into the chamber; a desperate, wanton sound. Vesemir held him close as he shivered through the orgasm, slowly catching his breath and letting himself be held. Geralt slowly gave Vesemir all of his weight, surrendering completely to the only man who could protect him. He slowly became aware he was being rocked slightly, that a deep, gruff melody was emanating from Vesemir’s throat. Geralt blinked and looked up at him with a lost smile.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/612947727219851264/i-am-just-dying-at-the-thought-of-vesemir-walking).


	3. only if you beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another incredible ask originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/613358222501412864/1-4-5-9-your-writing-is-always-awesome):
> 
> Eskel and Lambert work over Geralt until he’s begging to come.

Geralt really wasn’t sure how it happened.

“That’s it… just a little…”

“Oh, _fuck_ –”

“ _Very good_ , Eskel.”

Vesemir should never have left the keep.

Geralt moaned loudly, his hips bucking against Eskel’s mouth.

They had cornered him in the bath, the pair of them. Obviously jealous from Vesemir’s ministrations. Lambert had quickly stripped and sank into the hot water, settling right between Geralt’s legs as Eskel pressed in behind him, making sure Geralt could feel his hardening cock slipped in against his ass.

It was really the challenge that had been his undoing, Geralt realized. Obviously he could never back down from a challenge. It was a stupid mistake.

“ _Fuck–”_ he shouted into the room, on a fur by the fire, as Eskel took his full length down his throat again and cupped his balls. He was so close, so close…

Eskel released him with a lewd slurp and sat back on his heels.

“Anything you want to ask us, Geralt?” Lambert asked, caressing Eskel’s naked torso, his hands winding their way up to give his jaw a little massage. “Anything at all?” Eskel asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Hmm.”

“That’s really too bad,” Lambert said. “Oil.”

Eskel grinned cruelly and handed Lambert a small vial as the devious younger witcher settled between Geralt’s legs. Eskel eased in behind Geralt again, stroking his torso against his chest. Lambert testingly pressed an oiled finger into Geralt. Eskel gave one of his nipples a hard twist.

Geralt moaned roughly, arching his back, pressing himself against Lambert’s finger, which slid in neatly.

“So loose for us already… just relaxed? Or were you prepared?”

Geralt’s annoyed “Hmm” turned into another deep moan as Lambert curled the finger inside him, looking up at Eskel eagerly.

“I think he’s ready. Geralt, as discussed, you won’t be allowed to come until you beg for it. But we’re both definitely going to come before you do.”

“Fuck you, Lambert.”

Lambert leaned in close to Geralt. “Do you want me to stop?” His hand found Geralt’s cock and slowly gripped the base. “Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Geralt clenched his jaw, desperately trying not to make any other sounds.

“Geralt,” Eskel said, his lips just brushing against Geralt’s ear, his fingers dragging against his scalp. “Do you want us to keep going? To use you?”

Eskel brought his hand and rested it gently on Geralt’s throat. He looked him in the eye, softly.

“Yes,” Geralt whispered to him. Eskel looked up at Lambert, grinning.

“On your hands and knees, then,” Eskel whispered sweetly to him. “Go on, there you go.”

Geralt obeyed, Eskel and Lambert handling him into place, his ass in the air for Lambert, his head buried in Eskel’s lap. 

“Be a _good boy_ and suck Eskel off while I fuck you,” Lambert said, mockingly.

Geralt grunted against Lambert’s hands on his hips, but looked up at Eskel, who smiled quietly at him, a gentle hand on his head. Geralt slowly licked up Eskel’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Eskel praised him. Geralt grunted again and pressed his lips around the tip, sucking hard, drawing a low moan out of Eskel.

Geralt met it with a moan of his own as Lambert slowly slid his cock fully into him.

“Oh _fuck_ , _fuck_ that’s so good. And to think Vesemir keeps this all to himself.”

Geralt choked back another moan as Lambert began to roll in and out of him, one hand pressing his hips hard, the other pressing his lower back into an even greater arch.

Geralt had never felt so exposed, so used before, shared by his own brothers. The thought of it made his cock leak a little again. He rolled his hips into Lambert, fucking himself back onto him.

“So. Good,” Lambert said, with each thrust.

Spurred on, Geralt blushed and took Eskel’s length down his throat, then backed off again, greedily palming his balls. Eskel groaned deeply and grabbed Geralt’s hair with a:

“ _Fuck_ , so good, Geralt, you look– gods– so strong, so eager–”

“ _Desperate,_ you look like a fucking slut. Such a good boy, bouncing on my cock like this,” Lambert added. It made Geralt tingle even more, made him roll his hips even more. 

“But are you desperate enough to beg?” Lambert’s hand on Geralt’s hip reached and circled his cock, stroking up to thumb over the tip. “I know it’s hard with Eskel’s cock in your mouth, but are you ready?”

Lambert shifted, brushing his dick just so within Geralt– Geralt grunted and slammed his hips back into him.

“Oh, just like that? Fucking slut for my cock.”

Geralt moaned again and whined, his hips canting to get more contact with Lambert’s hand– which was immediately taken away. Geralt whined and looked up at Eskel, still obediently sucking his cock.

“You have to say it, Geralt,” Eskel chided softly. “If you say it, you can suck me off and we’ll let you come.” Eskel eased his cock out of Geralt’s mouth.

Geralt just grunted.

Lambert fucked into Geralt, hard, right the same way, and pulled Geralt’s hair, arching him back into him.

Geralt moaned loudly into the room. Eskel kissed his neck and brushed his thumbs against his nipples, softly telling him:

“It’s okay, you can just say it–”

“No–”

Lambert fucked into him again, his hand slipping firmly around the base of his cock once more. Geralt whined loudly into him.

“Fuck you feel so good, so tight, so needy for me, aren’t you? Aren’t you?”

Geralt couldn’t take it. Lambert just kept slowly, torturously pounding him.

“ _Yeah_.”

“What was that?”

“ _Yes.”_

_“_ You’re just desperate– for my cock–”

“ _Yeah I need your cock– both of you– fuck–”_ Geralt writhed against Lambert, moaning again as Eskel tortured his nipples with his soft touch.

“ _Please,”_ Geralt said.

“Good,” Eskel told him.

“You’ll have to do better– than that–” Lambert said.

“ _Please fuck me harder, please– I need– fuck– oh fuck–”_

_“_ What do you need?”

“ _I need your– fuck– oh fuck–”_

_“_ I think I like him like this.”

“ _Fuck me, oh fuck– just like– oh please–”_

_“_ You’ve been so good, should we let you come?”

“ _Please, please– fuck–”_

_“Please what?”_

_“Please let me come– fuck– just– ohh gods– fucking please Lambert, Eskel, please please please please please,”_ Geralt was lost, holding onto only that word, the word that he knew could save him. 

Lambert quirked an eyebrow at Eskel, who let Geralt take his cock into his mouth once more. Lambert sped his pace just slightly, fucking deeply into Geralt, his grip still strong on the base of his cock.

“Geralt we’re going to use you, we’re going to come inside you, and then– then we’re going to let you come,” Eskel whispered to him.

Geralt moaned greedily, snapping his hips back, meeting Lambert’s thrusts, sucking Eskel hard but sloppily now. All he could sense was the scorching heat from the hands on his hip, his scalp, encircling his cock; the cock filling his mouth, starting to leak sweet and salty; the cock filling his ass, brushing inside him, drilling into him–

Geralt’s body took over, his movements electrified as he sucked and fucked harder, moaning openly and wantonly, his desire unmasked.

Eskel, watching him, choked out a moan and came hard down his throat– Geralt drank eagerly, moaning at the taste.

“Fuck,” Eskel said, exhausted and satisfied, easing back– Geralt released him with a wet pop and a whine, pressing his hips against Lambert, who tumbled over the edge, grunting as he fucked Geralt, coming hard into him with a growl, never letting go of his cock, like he owned it.

When he finished, Lambert nudged Geralt onto his back again, Eskel holding his head in his lap.

“You’ve been very good,” said Lambert.

“Are you going to do the honors?” asked Geralt, breathless and barely keeping it together. “Finally put that mouth of yours to good use?”

“Only if you beg.”


End file.
